Le sorcier et l'enfant
by LVEB
Summary: WIP.AU.Un sorcier seul et amer. Une petite née-de-moldue innocente et perdue. Sauront-ils s'apprivoiser? Severus peut-il accepter qu'une nouvelle personne entre dans sa vie? Hermione saura-t-elle se laisser guider à travers la complexité du monde magique?
1. Chapter 1: rencontre à Manchester

_"Tiens une nouvelle histoire... Pas bi__en LVEB... Pas bien du tout ! surtout que tu n'as toujours pas fini "Delirium tremens" et "Une âme forte"..." Voilà ce que le lecteur égaré sur cette page devrait penser... Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa ! je suis désolée d'avoir tout ça en train et de commencer autre chose. Mais cette histoire me hantait et s'écrit facilement contrairement au "Delirium" (pour ceux qui connaissent). Donc je vous promet que je terminerai ce qui est en cours. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vous jure que cela se fera ! A près tout j'ai déjà des histoires finies je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne continuerai pas dans cette voie !  
_

_**Plusieurs mots d'avertissement** concernant cette histoire: **premièrement** c'est un SS/HG (je suis dans ma période concernant ce couple et le fandom anglophone est très riche concernant ce pairing) ... ce qui veux dire: vous pas aimer vous pas lire ! Mais attention, c'est une histoire de respect gagné, d'amitié et bieeeeeeeeeennnn plus tard d'amour. (quand Hermione a atteint sa majorité si vous voulez savoir...bande de petits curieux...). je doute donc que le rating ne monte très haut pour l'instant. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'il monte un jour vu mon incapacité totale à écrire des scènes... hem... disons des scènes déshabillées... ;)  
_

_**Deuxièmement** ceci est un AU: donc Hermione et Snape ont simplement treize ans d'écart. (il est à noter que Hermione ne sera pas dans la même année qu'Harry). Ils se rencontrent peu après la première chute de Voldemort. le reste est à peu près canon. je vous dirais si je fais encore des sais pourquoi faire Au quand on peut faire canon... mais l'histoire est venue comme ça... Navrée pour ceux à qui cela fait peur  
_

_**Troisièmement** ce chapitre concerne quelques remarques pas très gentilles vis à vis des catholiques. Pour couper court à toute critique je suis catholique pratiquante et j'aime ma religion, mon église et toutes les institutions qui vont avec. Ne me faites donc pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Ceci est un travail de fiction et Severus ne me parait simplement pas l'épithome du bon croyant. Quant Soeur McDonald, que vous allez vous empressez de découvrir j'en suis sûre... et bien il y a des fanatiques et des imbéciles partout... Hélas !_

_Sur ce si je ne vous ai pas trop dégoûté de cette histoire je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, vous dit à bientôt pour les reviews (n'hésitez pas... tant que c'est constructif) et la suite car pour 'instant tout va bien et j'i des chapitres d'avances_

_**PS**: je ne suis ni blonde ni british ni riche. Tout appartient à la divine JKR_

**LE SORCIER ET L'ENFANT  
**

_A Mathieu qui ne lira probablement jamais ce texte...  
_

**PARTIE I: L'ENFANT**

CHAPITRE I: RENCONTRE

Il pleuvait. La bruine fine et gluante semblait salie par la fumée qui s'exhalait d'une grande cheminée d'usine. Assise sur un banc, au milieu d'un  
terrain de jeux misérable, une petite fille pleurait. Plutôt maigre, on n'aurait pu dire si elle était jolie ou non. Elle se tenait droite comme la justice, secouée de sanglots, les mains crispées, tordues autour de sa robe bleue. Une masse incroyable de cheveux bruns et frisés moutonnait au bas de sa nuque frêle. Elle avait la peau pâle des enfants citadins qui ne voient jamais le soleil que dans un square. Sa bouche trop grande découvrait des dents recouvertes par le métal d'un appareil dentaire. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues zigzaguaient entre les taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans la détresse d'une si petite créature.

Mais pour l'homme vêtu de noir qui venait de rentrer dans l'aire de jeu, de telles pensées étaient inconcevables tant il était pris par ses propres soucis. Des balançoires remuaient doucement, poussées par le vent, exhalant à chaque mouvement des grincements qui ressemblaient à des soupirs. Soudain, les nuages s'écartèrent et un rayon de soleil vint éclairer l'ensemble.

_Des éclats de rire._

_Une fillette sur la balançoire._

_Elle monte, monte si haut qu'elle semble prête à toucher le ciel._

_Un instant. Suspendue dans les airs. Et elle saute. Gracieusement . Ses cheveux roux lui fouettent le visage._

_Elle atterrit légèrement, légèrement comme une biche qui saute par dessus un tronc d'arbre._

_Ses yeux verts rayonnent._

_Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau._

L'homme esquissa une grimace de douleur. Il était venu chercher des souvenirs et sa mémoire le rattrapait avec une pénible intensité. Il faisait soleil en ce temps là. Mais désormais les pâles rayons de lumière étaient rapidement recouverts par des nuages grisâtres. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux… Le temps avait passé écrasant sur son chemin les promesses d'espoir qu'il avait semé. Le soleil aurait été trop affreux, contraire à la réalité. Il avait besoin de ce ciel triste et sinistre. De ce temps en accord avec son cœur. Car elle était morte la petite fille de ses souvenirs, elle était morte, ses grands yeux verts éteints dix pieds sous terre. Morte et morte par sa faute. Il l'avait trahi. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Cela faisait dix mois et il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Il se dit qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Mais en avait-il le droit ? En avait-il le désir ?

-« Lily »

Son murmure était rauque. Il suffoquait les poumons pris dans un étau d'angoisse. Chancelant, il s'approcha du banc. Et il la vit. Une gamine maigrichonne qui regardait droit devant elle en pleurnichant. Huit ou neuf ans . Peut être un peu plus. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. L'agacement saisit l'homme en noir. Il s'assit violemment à côté de la mioche, espérant lui faire peur. Mais elle ne le voyait pas . Stupide gamine. Il aurait voulu être seul.

-« Tu ne peux pas aller chouiner ailleurs ? », demanda-t-il méchamment

La gosse ne tourna même pas la tête. Il grinça des dents. Il détestait les enfants.

-« Pleurer ne fera que te rendre encore plus laide que tu n'es »

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Il haïssait cette petite pleurnicheuse assez faiblarde pour se laisser aller à criailler sur un banc. Il se haïssait pour avoir envie de faire pareil.

-« Je suis un monstre »

Severus sursauta. La voix de la mioche était réduite à un murmure à peine audible. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à la gamine. Un monstre ? Un rire amer lui saisi la gorge… Ce n'était qu'une gosse pas bien jolie… Mais un monstre… Un visage reptilien à la peau pâle et aux yeux rouges et glacés s'imposa dans son esprit. Sa main droite se crispa sur son avant bras gauche.

-« Un monstre vraiment ? », interrogea-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux .

-« Mary Musgrove l'a dit… Et la maîtresse aussi … Et sœur McDonald… »

La fillette renifla.

-« c'est de ma faute si on a dû déménager »

Déménager ? C'est probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais vu la pleurnicharde dans le voisinage. Il soupira profondément. La gosse semblait être passée en mode confession. Autant qu'il la laisse se soulager, elle déguerpirait plus vite après.

-« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te disent ça gamine ? »

La mioche écarquilla les yeux et avala péniblement

-« J'ai fait… »

Un moment de silence

-« Je ne vais pas y passer la journée, petite idiote … »

-« J'ai fait des « choses »… »

Il ricana… Des « choses », hein ? Des « choses » qui n'avaient pas plus à sœur McDonald ? La sale gosse était peut-être un peu précoce pour son âge ! Ces catholiques étaient parfois plus puritain que les puritains. Et faire des « choses » avait dû outrer les bonnes-sœurs frustrées…Il voyait déjà le chœur des vierges effarouchées condamnant un geste enfantin et prophétisant à la gamine abasourdie la cécité ou quelque autre dommage physique permanent comme conséquence de ses « actes immondes ». Une vague de ce qui ressemblait à de la sympathie l'effleura un instant avant de se dissiper aussitôt. Elle n'avait qu'à pas se faire prendre ! Il regarda l'enfant et ordonna :

-« Regarde moi gamine… J'ai dit regarde moi »

Lentement, comme à contre cœur, la fillette tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. La couleur plutôt indéfinie tirait tantôt sur le brun clair tantôt sur le vert. Des yeux presque remarquables mais qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire auprès des yeux émeraudes qu'il avait un jour connu. Le souvenir de Lily lui mollifia un instant le cœur. Lily aurait été aimable avec cette chose pitoyable au visage souillée de larmes et au nez qui coulait. Son ton s'adoucit légèrement. Et c'est sans trop de méchanceté qu'il déclara :

-« Il n'y a rien de mal à se faire du bien et à faire des « choses » comme tu dis… Ca ne fait pas de toi un monstre pour autant. Crois moi j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Mais à l'avenir aie un peu de plomb dans ta stupide petite cervelle: fais des « choses » en privé ! »

La fillette entrouvrit la bouche comme si tout un monde d'espoir venait de se montrer à elle.

-« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas mal ? Que ce n'était pas diabolique ? Sœur Mc Donald a dit… »

-« Laisse cette vieille chouette tranquille et réfléchis un peu si tu en es capable petite idiote ! As tu tué quelqu'un ? As tu fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

La gosse secoua la tête.

-« Tu saisis mon point de vue maintenant gamine ? »

La fillette eut un sourire radieux. Et brutalement Severus eut l'impression de se sentir comme ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Enfin… tant qu'il n'avait pas l'étincelle dans l'œil…

-« Oui Monsieur. »

Pour chasser la désagréable sensation d'agir comme le vieux sage sur la montagne, il la houspilla d'un ton bougon.

-« Pas la peine de me montrer tes bagues. Fiche le camp maintenant ! »

-Oui Monsieur ! Merci monsieur ! »

Et elle bondit du banc avec toute la force de son jeune âge.

Sur le banc, l'homme resta seul avec ses souvenirs

Hermione courait, le sourire retrouvé. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. La rue grise, les échoppes miteuses, tout cela n'avait pas changé. Mais elle était légère, légère. Légère et libre. Sœur Mc Donald s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas un monstre. L'homme l'avait dit. Et elle faisait confiance à l'homme. Ni agréable, ni beau, il aurait pu la révulser et la faire fuir. Mais elle était restée assise à côté de lui. Elle pressentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'important. mais sa conscience de sept ans se trouvait incapable de trouver les mots convenables pour enclore cette impression puissante. L'homme n'avait pas cherché à agir gentiment. Il ne l'avait pas bercé de mots doux et sucrés comme font d'ordinairement les grandes personnes qui parlent aux enfants. Il n'avait pas caché sa pensée, ne s'était pas dissimulé derrière des mots qui sonnent creux. Il avait dit la vérité, la complète et totale vérité, plaisante ou déplaisante. Et pour cela, Hermione lui avait fait confiance. Sœur Mc Donald avait toujours eu des phrases faites de miel, des « ma petite fille », des « ma chère enfant » à tour de bras, mais quand « les choses » étaient arrivées, elle avait repoussé Hermione avec dégoût. Menteuse. Les parents d'Hermione, eux, avaient promis de toujours la défendre, d'être à ses côtés. Mais quand « les choses » étaient arrivées, ils lui en avaient demandé raison, la bouche méfiante, de la colère et de la peur dans les yeux. Menteurs. Et Hermione était restée seule avec sa monstruosité. Seule. Avec la conviction que sa jeune vie était détruite avant de commencer. Avec la certitude que des forces maléfiques avaient pris corps en elle, à son insu. Si tel n'était pas le cas, pourquoi avait-elle commis « les choses » ? « Les choses » qu'elle n'avait même pas voulu accomplir ? Le mal était en elle avaient dit les sœurs. Et ses parents l'avaient traité de menteuse. Comment pouvait on vivre avec de tels crimes jaillissant involontairement de son être ? Le cœur d'Hermione s'était brisé de douleur et de peur. Et puis l'homme était arrivé avec son sourire ironique et son regard noir. Et il savait ce qu'était « les choses ». Il savait qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Et sans le vouloir, sans chercher à la consoler il avait réparé le monde éclaté d'Hermione. Il avait dit qu'elle était une pleurnicheuse, une sale gosse. Il avait dit qu'elle était laide. Hermione savait que cela était vrai. Elle s'était suffisamment regardée dans une glace avec ses dents trop longue et ses cheveux en bataille, pour souhaiter ressembler à autre chose . Et n'était elle pas là, à verser des larmes sur un banc ? « Laide petite pleurnicheuse » : l'homme avait dit la vérité sans chercher son approbation, sans chercher à ne pas la blesser. Et il avait par cela involontairement gagné son respect. Alors quand il avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas un monstre… Elle avait su. Elle avait su qu'il ne mentait pas. Pas comme les autres. Un homme qui, quoi qu'il arrive, disait ce qu'il pensait être juste… Et avec toute la candeur et la ferveur de ses sept ans Hermione se remit entièrement au jugement de cet inconnu.

* * *

Un homme pleure sur un banc. Une petite fille sourit en regardant le ciel. L'un fait le deuil de son amour perdu. L'autre reprend confiance en l'univers. L'un a sans le savoir ouvert les portes de l'espoir à l'autre. Une dette de vie s'est établie entre deux étrangers. Sans s'en douter, ils marcheront main dans la main vers la rédemption. Il est parfois des forces plus puissantes que la magie elle-même à l'œuvre dans ce monde.

* * *

_N/A: voilà... j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début et que vous prendrez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez positif ou négatif. A bientôt LVEB_


	2. Chapter 2: Nettoyage de printemps

_Quelques années plus tard prenez la même et recommencez. je suis désolée pour l'immense retard; mais ma vie a toujours ce côté erratique qui complique les MAJ régulières ...Voilà la suite de cette histoire... _

_Bonne lecture _

_LVEB  
_

_Disclaimer: Si l'univers d'Harry Potter était à moi, Severus Snape aurait au moins eu droit à un enterrement décent !_

Une chambre de petite fille. Des poupées et des livres. Peut-être un peu trop de livres. Les murs sont peints en bleu pâle et le couvre-lit est fait de dentelle blanche. Par la fenêtre on voit la ville grise de Manchester. Devant la fenêtre, Hermione est assise. C'est le crépuscule. Il ne pleut plus. Les hirondelles poussent des cris stridents dans le ciel rosé. Elles arrivent de leur long voyage d'Afrique. Mais Hermione se moque des hirondelles. Ses yeux sont fixés sur une ombre noire qui se découpe comme une silhouette à l'encre de chine sur le trottoir. L'homme de cet aprè-midi traverse la rue. Et Hermione le regarde passer. Qui est il ? Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il aimerait qu'elle vienne à nouveau l'ennuyer. Mais elle voudrait savoir. Curieuse, elle a toujours été curieuse. Une idée bizarre lui traverse la tête. Elle est au rez de chaussé après tout. Elle ouvre la fenêtre. Grimpe sur le rebord. Et saute.

Là voilà dans la rue. Elle distingue l'homme de loin. Pressant le pas elle marche dans ses traces. Elle prend soin de ne pas être vu. Plusieurs fois elle sursaute, craignant d'être découverte. Mais l'homme ne se retourne pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione a brutalement la conviction, que l'homme est triste. C'est peu-être sa façon de marcher, les épaules penchées, comme s'il portait toute la peine du monde sur son dos. Une maison se dessine. L'homme tire une clef et ouvre la porte. Et la porte se referme sur lui. Au loin on entend le bruissement d'une rivière. Hermione observe la maison. Ce n'est pas une jolie demeure comme la sienne. C'est un endroit petit et misérable fait de briques rouges noircies par la pollution. Le jardin minuscule est empli de mauvaises herbes et le gazon lui arriverait à la taille si elle osait franchir les plates bandes d'orties qui le délimitent. La fillette se rapproche. De la lumière électrique filtre à travers les vitres sales. Mais aucun joyeux bruit de voix ne filtre à travers les murs. Il n'y a pas d'enfant dans cette maison. Aucune odeur de plat longuement mitonné n'effleure les narines d'Hermione. il n'y pas de femme aimante non plus. Les yeux de la petite fille lui piquent soudainement et sa gorge se serre. Un homme vient de lui faire cadeau de l'espoir, vient de lui redonner envie de vivre, et il est là seul au milieu d'une maison abandonnée. Ce n'est pas juste. Pour un peu Hermione taperait du pied par terre. Ce n'est pas juste. La vie est injuste, dure, insatisfaisante. Jamais comme on voudrait qu'elle soit. Jamais comme elle devrait être. Les petites filles qui font "des choses" sans le faire exprès sont grondées, alors que ce n'est pas leur faute. Les hommes qui disent la vérité, sont seuls dans des taudis, alors que le monde aurait tant besoin de les écouter. Les joues d'Hermione sont humides. Elle s'en retourne. Ce soir elle pleurera après que la lumière soit éteinte. Elle pleurera longtemps.

Mais demain… demain elle reviendra.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione ouvre les yeux ce matin, sa tête est douloureuse. Mais elle est déterminée. Sa décision, elle l'a prise la veille avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle se saisit d'un vieux jean qui traînait là et ouvre son placard en quête d'un chemisier. Elle le trouve rapidement. Blanc à col claudine avec des manches ballons. Un coup d'œil au temps qu'il fait. Le ciel est à nouveau grisâtre. L'été n'est-il jamais beau sur Manchester ? Le placard est encore une fois ouvert pour trouver un vieux chandail rouge. Les boutons ont des têtes de lapin imprimées dessus. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais le reste de ses pulls est bleu marine. Et depuis qu'elle a été chassée de l'école des sœurs, elle s'est jurée qu'elle ne porterait plus jamais de bleu marine. Peu importe ce que maman dit à propos d'utiliser les vêtements jusqu'au bout. Elle ne mettra plus de bleu marine, un point c'est tout! Et plus de jupe plissée non plus! Une fois prête, elle sort de sa chambre. Un détour par la cuisine pour dire bonjour à papa et maman. Un baiser rapide sur chacune des joues qui se tendent. Une tartine avalée en quelques secondes. Et la voix de maman:

-« Où vas tu ? »

Sa réponse neutre:

-« Au square. Il ya des balançoires ! »

Papa rit. Maman secoue gentiment la tête. Hermone sait qu'elle leur ment. Elle sait aussi que c'est son premier mensonge. Elle n'a jamais voulu, jamais osé mentir auparavant. Mais maintenant les règles sont différentes. Si elle leur disait ce qu'elle veut faire, ils le lui interdirait certainement. Mais elle a une dette envers l'homme en noir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si eux ne lui avaient jamais mentis… Elle se précipite dehors. Rue après rues, ruelles après ruelle elle refait le chemin qu'elle a fait la veille. Jusqu'à sa destination. Spinner's End. Se rapprocher de la maison discrètement. Vérifier si son propriétaire est là ou pas. Le cœur de la petite fille bat comme s'il voulait jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Elle n'aimerait pas se faire prendre. Bien sûr elle ne fait rien de mal, mais l'homme qui dit la vérité n'a pas non plus l'air d'être le plus commode des êtres humains. Il n'y a personne. Elle souffle un peu. Il faut maintenant entrer. Elle n'a pas de clef. Mais peut-être qu'en se concentrant un peu, "les choses" pourront se faire et ouvrir la porte. Elle n' a jamais fait "les choses" volontairement. Cela vaut la peine d'essayer . Elle se concentre sur la large entrée de bois et surtout sur sa serrure à l'ancienne mode. Son front se plisse, ses yeux se ferment. Dans sa tête, elle a une clef. Dans sa tête, la clef entre dans la serrure. Un déclic. Dans sa tête, la porte est ouverte. Elle ouvre les yeux. Dans la réalité la porte est aussi ouverte. L'étonnement la submerge. "Les choses" se font sur commande ? Elle peut les contrôler ? Un sentiment de puissance s'empare d'elle. Elle inspire. Elle reprend les commandes de sa propre vie. Tout doucement, elle pousse la porte. Le maître de maison à l'air d'être absent et elle n'a rien vu par les fenêtres, mais on n'est jamais trop sûr.

La première choses qu'elle remarque, c'est l'odeur de poussière qui la prend à la gorge. Comment peut-il vivre la dedans ? elle se retient de tousser, et sur la pointe des pieds commence son exploration. Un corridor obscur qui donne sur un minuscule salon. Hermione ouvre de grands yeux. Tous les murs sont recouverts de livres anciens, reliés de cuir brun. Elle n'a jamais vu tant d'ouvrages dans une maison. Même les portes supportent leur poids de papier. Au milieu, de la pièce une table branlante. Elle passe sa main sur le bois âbimé. Les verres et les tasses y ont laissé leurs marques. En face, se trouve un vieux canapé au cuir élimé. Elle sait que si elle s'y assoit elle s'enfoncera silencieusement au plus profond des coussins verts. Un fauteuil démodé dont le motif fleuri jure affreusement avec les rideaux qui pendent lamentablement aux fenêtres et qui ne suffisent pas à dissimuler la crasse des vitres. Elle avance pour ouvrir la nouvelle porte. Une petite cuisine se trouve sur sa droite. Un évier dont l'émail est brisé, une autre table sur laquelle traîne du pain et un pot de café. Au sol des carreaux rouges. Comme chez Grand-mère. Comment maman appelle-t-elle cela déjà ? De la tomette. Oui, de la tomette. Hermione ne rentre pas dans la cuisine mais commence à grimper le tout petit escalier en colimaçon qu'elle vient de voir. Son pas pourtant léger fait grincer les marches hors d'usage. Si l'une cédait sous ses pieds elle ne serait pas surprise. Pour l'instant elle retient son souffle, espérant qu'il n'y a vraiment personne. Trois pièces aux portes grandes ouvertes l'attendent en haut. Une petite salle d'eau qui ne comprend qu'un lavabo et un bidet. Une chambre qui est de loin la plus large pièce de la maison. Un lit double y trône, vestige de splendeurs passées que la maison n'a jamais connu. Une glace en pied que quelqu'un a brisé. Des placards et un bureau. Des papiers recouvrent celui-ci. Tous sont recouverts d'une petite écriture serrée. Elle se penche. Les quelques mots qu'elle déchiffre ne font pas sens pour elle. Qu'est ce que de la branchiflore ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. De même que des propriétés du bézoard. Et puis ce n'est pas bien de lire ce qu'écrivent les gens sans leur demander la permission, n'est ce pas ? Cette pensée la fait reculer. Il lui reste à explorer la troisième chambre. C'est une chambre d'enfant, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un austère lit de fer et à nouveau de quelques étagères recouvertes de livres. Une seule photo est accrochée au mur. Dans le square juste à côté une petite fille rousse sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle est assise sur la balançoire figée en plein mouvement. Hermione la trouve très jolie. Elle aimerait avoir des cheveux aussi lisse et des yeux aussi verts. Sa main carresse la photo jaunie par le temps. le temps… Elle se secoue comme sortie d'une trop longue songerie. Il faurt qu'elle se dépêche si elle veut avoir le temps de réalisers on projet.

Elle descend dans la cuisine et farfouille dans les placards. Un vieux balais, un seau et une serpillère. Il n'y a pas de liquide pour laver le sol. Hermione fronce son nez. Le savon de Marseille fera aussi bien l'affaire. Elle remplit le seau à rabord et l'emmène dans le salon. D'abord balayer. Heureuesement qu'elle fait le ménage avec maman. Elle va plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Des moutons de crasse jaillissent de dessous les meubles et s'envolent. Le pauvre soleil qui filtre à travers les vitres donne une allure magique aux grains de poussière en suspension dans l'air. Hermione autrefois se rappelle qu'elle aimait les attraper. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans leur éphémère beauté. C'était avant que maman et papa ne lui expliquent que les choses comme la magie n'existaient pas. Elle avait été à la fois rassurée et triste à pleurer. Certes, il est bon de savoir qu'aucun croquemitaine ne se cachait sous son lit. Mais renier les croquemitaines revenait également à dire au revoir aux lutins dont elle pensait son jardin peuplé. Elle aimait la logique et les cahiers bien ordonné mais il était réconfortant de savoir que tout ne s'expliquait pas par la raison et que quelque part subistait un grain de folie. Elle sourit repensant à sa naiveté. Elle a sept ans et déjà elle se croit grande. Ce qu'elle était il y a un an, lui paraît séparé par une éternité de ce qu'elle est désormais. Elle se sent vieille et plus sage. Peu à peu elle avance dans toute la maison avec son balais, parcourant à nouveau le chemin de son exploration antérieure. Elle ne fera que le bas de la maison aujourd'hui. Une fenètre ouverte. En toussant elle jette la poussières dehors et la regarde partir au loin avec le vent. Le temps passe pour elle et s'en va au loin comme les agglomérats grisâtres qui flottent un instant avant de disparaître.

Elle soupire. Il faut laver maintenant. La serpillère est trempée dans le seau puis frottée au savon. L'eau est froide contre ses mains. A genoux par terre elle frotte le sol. Le carrelage retrouve peu à peu sa couleur claire. Elle rit. C'est un travail plutôt amusant. Elle se sent comme ces savants partis rechercher les traces d'une civilisation perdue. Peu à peu, ils font apparaître les vestiges d'un passé enfuis de dessous la a vu quelque chose là dessus dans un magazine pour enfant. Elle s'était alors dit qu'elle serait archéologue et avait commencé à collectionner des images autocollantes sur les celtes, les mayas, les aztèques… Elle avait un cahier rempli de débris de chars, de casque ornés, de momies ou de tessons de poterie d'un temps passé. D'une certaine manière ce qu'elle fait ici est un peu areil. Elle et la serpillère montrent ce que la maison a un jour été. Ses mains sont rouges. Mais elle s'en moque. Car le salon, le couloir, et la cuisine sont terminés. Elle jette un regard désolé aux vitres et à la table. Demain elle apportera ce qu'il faut pour les nettoyer. Maman ne s'apercevra pas si elle lui emprunte de la cire et du nettoyant à carreaux ?

Elle soupire. Malgré tous ses efforts la pièce reste légèrement sinistre. Soudain, elle a une idée. Elle sort de la maison et se glisse dans le tout petit jardin. Les orties lui irritent les jambes. Mais elle est rapidement récompensée : dans un coin se trouvent des fleurs sauvages. Pâquerettes, pissenlits, myosotis et des drôles de petites plantes aux pétales minuscules et violets. Vite, elle cueille un bouquet. Les tiges ne sont pas toutes égales mais qu'importe…

Dans la cuisine, elle trouve une vieille bouteille de plastique. Elle la remplit d'eau fraîche et y met fièrement son bouquet. Certaines pâquerettes sont coupées si court qu'elles ne touchent pas l'eau. Enthousiasmée par l'effet d'ensemble elle ne s'en aperçoit pas et pose le bouquet au milieu de la table du salon. Elle se recule pour l'admirer. Mais elle est déçue ; les fleurs violettes ne rendent pas très bien. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire des "choses" ? Comme tout à l'heure devant la porte ? Elle tente de se concentrer. Ses yeux se ferment. Mais elle est fatiguée et peine à faire le vide dans son esprit. Des images flottent dans sa tête. Le mot de Branchiflore écrit sur un étrange papier jauni, les livres du salon, et la petite fille rousse sur la balançoire. La petite fille qui sourit si joliment…. Avec de si beaux cheveux. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir des cheveux et des yeux comme ça… Agacée Hermione, ouvre les yeux. Elle n'arrivera pas à se concentrer. Elle attrape le seau et le balais et part les ranger dans la cuisine. Il est temps de partir . Si elle ne revient pas bientôt elle ne sera pas là pour le repas de midi et maman s'inquiètera. Elle tourne les talons d'un air décidé. Bientôt, on entend une porte qui se ferme et des pas d'enfant qui courent dans la rue. Sur la table le bouquet est toujours là. Les pissenlits baissent légèrement la tête et dominent les pâquerettes de plusieurs centimètres. Les miosotys quant eux prennent toute la place avec leur petite fleur bleues. Mais les fleurettes violettes ne sont plus là. A leur place trônent d'imposants brins de muguet aux clochettes immaculées..  


* * *

Quand il revient à la maison il fait déjà nuit. A la maison… le mot laisse un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Oui il a passé là le plus clair de son enfance. Pourtant, il ne s'est jamais senti chez lui. Une maison ne devrait-elle pas vous attirer comme un feu de bois en plein cœur de l'hiver ? Mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas pour lui. Il avait fui dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il avait fui sa chambre triste et le minable petit salon. Il avait fui les cris de son père qui résonnaient toute la journée du rez de chaussé au premier étage. Il avait fui les larmes de sa mère. Ses excuses pathétiques, la vaisselle toujours sale, les cendriers pleins, les poings de son père, l'odeur de rance… Il avait fui.

La première maison qu'il a connu c'est Hogwarts. Il se rappelle encore le sursaut de joie à l'arrivée de sa lettre. La preuve qu'il n'était pas condamné à vie à cet endroit. Il avait fait les plans les plus fous avec Lily. Il lui avait expliqué les détours, les recoins qu'il n'avait pas encore vu mais qu'il connaissait par les livres. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était pourtant retroué largement inférieur à la réalité. L'étonnement s'était abattu sur lui lorsque les tours fières du château avaient déchirées l'épais brouillard écossais lors de son arrivée. Des milliers de fenètres luisaient dans le noir et la pleine lune éclairaient l'architecture de ses rayons. Lily avait pris sa main. Inspire. Expire. Il avait serré cette main. Fort. Et un sourire avait naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était chez lui… enfin.  
Mais ce soir il retourne dans la maison de son enfance et de ses cauchemards. Qui ne lui est familière que pour mieux le tourmeneter en lui rappelant d'où il vient . En lui rappelant ce qu'il a perdu. Inspire. Expire. Tourne la clef dans la porte.  
Il avance dans le corridor sombre. Le salon est là et la canapé lui tend les bras. Un coup de baguette en direction de la lampe. Et la lumière s'allume. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Sur la table trône un maigre bouquet de fleurs des champ. Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas le genre à gambader dans les fourrés pour rapporter de quoi décorer son salon. Et le sol… le sol a été balayé et lavé… un rapide sortilège pour vérifier si de la magie a été utilisée… il faut être prudent ; malgré la protection de Dumbledore il reste un ex-magemort. Beaucoup voudraient sa tête sur un plateau en guise d'amuse-gueule. Pas de magie… Enfin presque. Le sol a été lavé par des méthodes moldues. Mais une fable lumière bleue émane du bouquet. Des brins de muguet pour être plus exact. Métamorphose… Quelqu'un a métamorphosé des fleurs. L'idée est absurde. Il se saisit d'une tige de muguet et le porte à son nez. Il sent bon. Le muguet. Lily of the valley. Voilà le nom exact de la fleur. Il taquinait toujours lilY avec ça. -« Es-tu un vrai Lys, une vraie Lily où un simple petit brin de muguet que je peux froisser entre mes doigts, Lily ? »  
Bien sûr elle s'énervait et proclamait qu'elle appartenait à la race des nobles lys au parfum envoûtant. Et il riait à gorge déployée. Parce qu'elle était drôle quand elle s'énervait. Drôle et jolie.  
-« Es-tu un vrai Lys où un simple petit brin de muguet que je peux froisser entre mes doigts ? »  
Sa main se rétracte se crispe . Et la tige de muguet fini broyée. Il la contemple : cassée, les feuilles arrachées. Des clochettes blanches sont tombées à terre se détachant sur le sol dur.  
Lily avait le parfum des lys. Le parfum entêtant qu'il ne sait pas oublier. Mais sa vie était fragile comme celle du muguet qu'il vient de détruire.  
« Petit brin de muguet froissé entre mes doigts »  
Il prend sa tête dans ses mains.  
Il se hait  
Lily.  
D'un coup de baguette il envoie valser le bouquet. La bouteille s'écrase au sol, l'eau gicle et se renverse… Il quitte la pièce marchant sur les fleurs  
Les fleurs qui sont éparpillées par terre comme des cadavres

Lily  
Lily of the valley

La porte a claqué  
Le muguet démembré git en flocons immaculés

Lily  
Lily of the valley  
Pourquoi ne veux pas me quitter ?


	3. Chapter 3: gentil coquelicot

_Chers lecteurs, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et votre soutien malgré mes updates erratiques! Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi ! Voici le troisième chapitre... Bonne lecture à tous ! LVEB_

_Disclaimer:Severus et Hermione ?! Elle n'aurait jamais osé écrire ça ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à elle , JKR la divine... Tout ce qui vous semble un peu tordu et mal écrit est à moi, LVEB !  
_

CHAPITRE III: GENTIL COQUELICOT

Le placard de la cuisine est bien trop haut pour elle. Montée sur une chaise, hissée sur la pointe des pieds, elle tend la main dans l'espoir d'attraper la cire liquide. Elle étire les doigt… Au maximum… et elle effleure ce qu'elle cherche. Un petit coup pour pousser la bouteille vers la sortie. Encore un . Et un troisième. Ça y est. Elle récupère son précieux trésor. Elle le stockera dans le grand cabas où elle a déjà mis le nettoyant pour vitres. En revanche, elle n'a pas pris de produit pour laver les sols parce que les pièces qu'elle compte nettoyer aujourd'hui ont un parquet. Et qu'elle ne sait pas bien comment faire pour laver les parquets. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à maman.

Une fois prête, elle s'empresse de sortir discrètement. Ses parents la croient encore au square et ne saisissent pas très bien cette soudaine fringale de balançoire. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ses parents comprenaient grand chose après tout. Ils sont dentistes. Ils sont extrêmement raisonnables. Et tout ce qui dépasse le domaine du rationnel, les dépasse également. Par conséquent, les affaires du cœur les dépassent souvent. Confusément, sans trop savoir comment formuler sa question, Hermione se demande parfois comment ils ont bien pu se marier. L'amour ne constitue pas un sentiment convenablement réglé, n'est ce pas ? Mais les grandes personnes sont des êtres bizarres. Et Hermione ne les comprends pas toujours très bien. Elle aimerait pourtant. Lorsqu'elle était chez les sœurs, on lui avait lu l'histoire de Salomon. Et elle avait été en admiration devant ce roi qui au pouvoir, aux richesses du monde entier avait préféré demander la sagesse à son Dieu. Si elle pouvait elle aussi, recevoir un don du Bon Dieu, ce serait cela qu'elle souhaiterait : la faculté de saisir le sens du monde et de décrypter l'âme de ceux qui y habitent.

Il va sans dire que, de temps en temps, du haut de ses sept ans, Hermione se sent parfois un peu seule. Elle n'a pas grand monde à qui parler. Pas de meilleurs amie, plus d'amies du tout d'ailleurs… et elle ne communique plus vraiment avec ses parents. Tout cela depuis que les « choses » sont arrivées. Les « choses » qui ont tout changé. Enfin peut-être pas tout… Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amies, à vrai dire. Et soeur Mc Donald avait déjà marqué comme appréciation sur son carnet de liaison : « trop intelligente pour son propre bien » A l'époque, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Maintenant elle sait qu'il n'en n'était rien.  
Elle soupire. La brise matinale lui rafraîchit le visage. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel : il va peut-être faire beau aujourd'hui. Voilà qui serait nouveau.

Spinner's End. Elle est arrivée. Elle continuera de nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle rentrera elle verra son bouquet ravagé. Elle pourrait se vexer. Partir en courant. Mais quelque choses la retiendra. Elle saura qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Une raison qu'elle ne comprend mais qui existe cependant, hors d'atteinte, dans toute sa complexité. Elle ramassera la bouteille et la rangera précautionneusement dans la cuisine. Il faudra qu'elle trouve autre chose que des bouquets n'est ce pas ? Elle sait qu'elle trouvera. Oui « trop intelligente pour son propre bien »… pour une fois sœur Mc Donald n'a pas menti. Et tranquillement elle vaquera à sa tâche, frottant, balayant comme une petite fille sage.

Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Elle ne le sait pas elle-même. Une force indéfinissable la lie à l'homme en noir, au Diseur de vérité. Elle lui est redevable de plus qu'elle ne peut exprimer. Elle se sent liée. Pas emprisonnée non. Mais liée par son immense gratitude et par la joie qu'elle éprouve à vivre, maintenant qu'il l'a libéré des malédictions de soeur Mc Donald et de la peur qu'elle a lu quelques mois auparavant dans les yeux de ses parents. Le désir de lui faire partager cette joie, la meut alors qu'elle essuie les vitres et fait la vaisselle. Il lui donne la force de balayer les deux chambres et de cirer la table du rez de chaussé. Et il lui suggère l'idée de déposer la part du gâteau que maman lui a donné sur la table de la cuisine. Parce qu'elle ne connaît personne qui puisse résister aux gâteaux au chocolat de maman. Et que le chocolat donne le sourire. L'homme en noir a besoin de sourire, elle l'a bien vu lorsqu'il regagnait sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle quitte Spinner's End elle est heureuse.

* * *

Lorsque Severus rentre, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il voit. Hier était peut-être un accident une illusion d'optique. Il l'espérait en tous les cas. Mais aujourd'hui est plus que réel. La maison étincelle presque. Et sur la table la part de gâteau a l'air délicieuse. Pourtant il se méfie. Elle est peut-être empoisonnée, cette pâtisserie. La guerre coule toujours dans ses veines avec son lots de réflexes et de peurs engrammés dans sa peau même.  
Il étale ses ingrédients sur la table. Il testera le gâteau. Il prendra un couteau d'argent et le tranchera en fine lamelle.

Trois gouttes d'ellébore sur la première tranche pour vérifier les poisons les plus communs.  
Une dose de vif-argent sur la deuxième pour l'arsenic.  
Une pincée de poudre de bicorne pour le venin de manticore.  
Un bézoard placé sur le quatrième pour la goutte du mort-vivant.

Négatif.  
Négatif.  
Négatif.  
Négatif.

Il ne reste qu'un seul morceau. Il devrait le tester à l'aconit, afin de détecter les poisons les plus rares. Il devrait. Mais après tout qu'a t il à perdre? Il ferme les yeux et avale la dernière lamelle. Il attend les effets négatifs. Nausée. Frisson. Vomissement. Arythmie cardiaque. Détresse respiratoire. Mais rien. C'est juste le meilleur morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il ait jamais mangé. Soudain il regrette d'avoir testé les autres.

* * *

Allongée, à plat ventre sur la moquette de sa chambre, Hermione feuillette un énorme dictionnaire. Les enfants de sept ans ne sont pas censé feuilleter les dictionnaires. A vrai dire, ils ne sont pas censé savoir ce que sont les dictionnaires. Mais Hermione est une petite fille bizarre. « Diabolique » a crié sœur Mc Donald. Et non seulement elle sait ce qu'est un dictionnaire mais elle sait également comment s'en servir. Aujourd'hui, elle a revu les étranges papiers jaunis sur la table de la grande chambre… et cela lui a rappelé qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la branchiflore. Et si il y a quelque chose qu'Hermione déteste c'est de rester dans l'ignorance. Aussi une fois rentrée, elle s'est ruée sur son dictionnaire, une édition pour les juniors que son père lui a offert dès qu'elle a su lire. Mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Evidemment… il fallait que cela soit un mot de grande personne. Alors elle est allée emprunter le gros Oxford du salon. Et c'est lui qu'elle regarde maintenant. Branchiflore devrait y être. Juste là… entre branchie et branchiopode. Mais il n'y a rien. Elle soupire, exaspérée. Il faudra qu'elle demande à papa au dîner. Et elle ne se sent pas vraiment patiente.

* * *

Enfoncé confortablement dans le canapé, les doigts entrelacés, les yeux mi-clos, Severus médite. Il s'interroge sur la mystérieuse raison pour laquelle son intérieur est de plus en plus propre à chaque fois qu'il revient chez lui. Et sur l'identité du visiteur secret qui lui offre des bouquets et du gâteau au chocolat parfaitement inoffensif. Cela ne fait pas sens. Demain il demandera un jour de congé à l'herboristerie où il travaille. Et il se cachera dans l'espoir de surprendre son mystérieux visiteur.

* * *

Un charme de désillusion le rend presque invisible. Dissimulé derrière le canapé, la baguette à la main il attend l'intrus. L'intrus qui n'a fait que nettoyer sa maison. Cela sonne faux. Il se demande où est le piège. Car il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser duper. Sa prise se resserre autour du mince bâton d'ébène. Ses sens sont aux aguets. Il peut entendre le parquet craquer à l'étage supérieur. Il attend le bruit d'un transplanage. Mais rien d'autre ne vient troubler le silence qu'une voix d'enfant qui chante à l'extérieur de la maison:

_"J'ai descendu dans mon jardin,  
J'ai descendu mon jardin  
Pour y cueillir du romarin  
Gentil coquelicot mesdames  
Gentil coquelicot nouveau"_

Severus soupire et espère que le mioche, quel qu'il soit, va se dépêcher de fiche le camp. Il doute que son visiteur se manifeste en présence de témoins. Hélas la voix se rapproche…

_"J'n'en n'avais pas cueilli trois brins  
J'n'en n'avais pas cueilli trois brins  
Qu'un rossignol vint sur ma main  
Gentil coquelicot mesdames  
Gentil coquelicot nouveau"_

La baguette du sorcier tourne nerveusement dans sa main. Le gosse chante surprenamment bien. Il ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une voix de fille ou de garçon… On ne sait jamais à ces âges là. Mais il n'est pas venu pour être au concert. Il songe un instant à sortir de sa cache et à dire au petit promeneur d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Toutefois, si l'intrus est déjà là, caché quelque part, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de révéler sa présence. Ravalant son impatience, Severus se tasse derrière le canapé.

_"Il me dit trois mots en latin  
Il me dit trois mots en latin  
Que les hommes ne valent rien  
Gentil coquelicot mesdames  
Gentil coquelicot nouveau"_

La voix est juste devant sa porte. Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Severus songe sauvagement qu'il va manger des côtelettes d'enfant rôties à son dîner. Il est en train de perdre son temps. La colère boue en lui comme une potion prête à exploser. Soudain il se fige. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre a retentit à ses oreilles. L'intrus est venu quand même ? Avec un peu de chance, il a tué le gosse au passage. On peut toujours espérer, n'est ce pas ? Un sourire narquois s'étend sur les lèvres du sorcier. Sourire qui se fane à la vitesse d'un sortilège lorsque résonne à l'intérieur de la maison :

_"Et les garçons encore moins bien  
Et les garçons encore moins bien  
Des dames il ne me dit rien"_

Quoi ! que fait ce mioche chez lui !? il s'attendait à un auror vengeur ou un ex mangemort pas à une petite voix aigrelette qui…

_"Gentil coquelicot mesdames  
Gentil coquelicot nouveau"_

La voix est désormais dans le salon.

_"Des dames il ne me dit rien  
Des dames il ne me dit rien"_

Severus lève la tête pour observer l'intrus. L'intrus qui est armé d'un plumeau et se met en devoir de faire la poussière de la bibliothèque !

_"Mais des d'moisell's beaucoup de bien  
Gentil coquelicot mesdames  
Gentil coquelicot nouveau"_

Le gamin qui se prend pour un elfe de maison est en réalité une gamine. Severus fronce les sourcils. Cette masse de boucles brunes en désordre lui est familière. Mais il lui est difficile de resituer le contexte de la rencontre. L'enfant chantonne désormais le même air sans les paroles tout en continuant son petit ménage. Le sorcier est abasourdi. Voilà qui est tellement différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait pensé complot, trahison, violence. Il se masse les tempes avec lassitude. Peut-être est il paranoïaque. Ou peut-être pas. Comment la gosse a-t-elle pu pénétrer chez lui en passant par la porte fermée ?. Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'emploie ? Les enfants sont aisés à corrompre… peut-être qu'on lui a demandé de déposer des choses, des choses en apparence inoffensives mais qui au bout d'un moment relâcheront leur pouvoirs mortels. Il faut qu'il interroge la petite. Et dans sa tête un plan se dessine. Il n'est pas Slytherin pour rien. Rapidement, il ôte le charme de désillusionnement et se dresse de toute sa hauteur en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

L'enfant sursaute et se recule avec un cri de terreur. Severus arbore un sourire satisfait. S'il est aussi bon à terrifier les mioches, peut-être devrait il accepter la position de professeur que le directeur de Poudlard lui a proposé. La gamine a baissé la tête, confuse le rouge au joues.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », le ton du sorcier est glacial

-« Je… »

Intérieurement Severus se réjouit. La gosse semble avoir dépassé les bornes de l'embarassement. Elle tortille un bout de son chemiser avec force et garde les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, se balançant tout doucement d'avant en arrière. Elle ne semble pas être une grande menteuse. Tant mieux. Mais mieux vaut ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Lentement il sort de sa poche une flasque contenant un liquide transparent. Il se retourne un instant pour faire apparaître un verre en toute discrétion. Quelques gouttes translucides feront l'affaire. Il sait que c'est illégal. Mais après tout ce n'est qu'une moldue et une enfant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se plaindre. Et même si cela était le cas, personne ne la croirait , n'est ce pas. Il fait face à la petite et lui tend le verre.

-« Après tous tes efforts de la matinée, tu dois avoir soif ? » ; l'ironie de son ton échappe totalement à la gamine qui se saisit du verre avec gratitude

-« Oh oui monsieur. Merci monsieur !»

Il hausse les sourcils. Cette gosse est une idiote. Ne lui a t on pas appris à ne jamais accepter quelque chose d'un inconnu ?

-« Assieds-toi » , dit il d'un ton sec

La petite fille obtempère, tout en avalant le contenu de son verre. Les traits de son visage sont maintenant complètement détendus. La potion fait effet. Il est temps de commencer l'interrogatoire.

-« Qui t'as dit de venir ici ?»

De Malefoy au ministère, il s'attend à tout. La fillette murmurerait Dumbledore que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas.

-« Personne »

La voix est claire et précise. Severus se raidit, surpris. Légèrement estomaqué, il demande :

-« Qui es tu »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

-« Hermione Jane Granger, la fille des nouveaux dentistes »

Il hausse les sourcils, dubitatif. Des dentistes ? Plutôt inoffensif comme profession.

-« Tu es venue de ta propre initiative ? »

-« Oui »

-« Personne ne te l'a demandé, ou suggéré ? »

Il faut éliminer la possibilité d'un impérium évidemment.

-« Non »

-« Personne n'a pointé de baguette sur toi ? »

Le ton de la morveuse se fait interrogateur, comme empreint d'une sincère curiosité.

-« De baguette, monsieur ? »

-« Un morceau de bois qui ressemble à cela », précise Severus en désignant sa baguette magique

-« Jamais monsieur »

Voilà qui est des plus étrange…

-« Comment as tu fait pour passer la porte »

-« J'ai fait des « choses » monsieur «

Des « choses » ? et soudain la lumière se fait dans l'esprit du sorcier. La gosse du square. Et l'étonnement le saisit à nouveau. Mais que diable fait elle ici ? Et surtout qu'est ce que sont « choses » dont elle parle ? Il avait tout d'abord pensé à des actes offensants pour la pudibonderie des bonnes sœurs, mais ce genre de « choses » là n'ouvre définitivement pas les portes.

-« Des « choses » ? explique !… ».

Il fronce les sourcils, se fait impérieux, presque menaçant. Mais la petite est maintenant complètement à l'aise et n'a pas l'air le moins du monde impressionnée.

-« J'ai pensé que la porte était ouverte et elle s'est ouverte. »

Par Merlin, Morgane et Mordret ! Une sorcière née de moldus dans le voisinage ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Au moins il est sûr de voir des hiboux voleter dans le voisinage d'ici quelques années. Toutefois, cela ne lui dit toujours pas pourquoi ce petit gnome se trouve là, assis dans le vieux fauteuil de son père.

-« Pourquoi es tu ici ? »

La gosse remue sur son siège comme gênée

-« A cause de ce que vous avez dit monsieur. Au square… Quand vous avez expliqué que je n'étais pas un monstre »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrent grand comme des soucoupes. La petite reprend, à voix basse, urgente, comme on chuchote un secret d'une importance vitale :

-« Je croyais que je n'étais pas digne de vivre à cause des « choses »… je voulais… je voulais ne plus être… Juste rester là et attendre. Et puis vous êtes arrivés. Et vous m'avez dit tout ça. Et je ne sais pas monsieur… Tout d'un coup… C'était comme si j'avais une place quelque part… Comme si j'avais le droit de continuer à vivre. Et c'était bien. Alors j'avais voulu vous remercier… »

Un sentiment indéfinissable traverse le cœur du sorcier. Mais il ne va pas se laisser attendrir, par une demi portion, même une demi portion magique. Ses traits se durcissent et son sourire se fait carnassier.

-« En rangeant ma maison, sans mon autorisation ? »demande-t-il mielleusement.

La fillette lève tout d'un coup le regard vers les lui. Elle possède une paire d'yeux beaucoup trop grands pour son visage. Mais leur teinte est chaude et accueillante. Franche.

-« Oui, Monsieur… Parce que je vous ai suivi et que vous êtes tout seul… Et que vous êtes triste. Et que personne ne devrait être tout seul et triste. »

La colère le saisit . De quel droit le juge-t-elle ! Que sait elle de ce qu'il est, de ce à quoi il aspire ? Et il tente de faire taire le chuchotis aigrelet qui tout au fond de la muraille de son cœur lui murmure que cette insupportable gamine a raison malgré tout ce qu'il veut croire.

-« Petite idiote ! Qui te dis que je n'ai pas une vie sociale tourbillonnante en dehors de ce trou à rats ? »

Et à nouveau cette maudite petite voix tranquille qui énonce des vérités qu'il voudrait oublier.

-« Vous marchez comme quelqu'un qui a des secrets. Et vous ne souriez jamais. Et vous dites ce que vous pensez sans vous soucier des conséquences. Les gens ont peur de ça… »

-« Et toi tu n'as pas peur ! »

Il s'est levé et domine la gosse de toute sa hauteur. Ses trait arborent un air menaçant qui n'est qu'un pâle écho de la colère qui bout à l'intérieur de lui.

-« Non Monsieur. Moi je me soucie de vous »

Et d'un coup, avant que Severus ne reprenne le souffle qui s'est étranglé dans sa gorge, l'irritante mioche se lève, le laissant abasourdi.

-« Il faut que je m'en aille maintenant. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter sinon… »

Ahuri, le sorcier hoche la tête

-« Est ce que je pourrais revenir monsieur ? ce n'est pas que je veuille vous critiquer mais vous ne savez pas très bien vous occuper d'une maison…»

Elle ne dit pas « pour que vous ne soyez pas complètement tout seul », bien qu'elle le pense de toute sa force . Elle pressent que cela irriterait l'homme en face d'elle.

Les paupières de Severus s'étrécissent. Après tout qu'aurait-il à y perdre ? Si la gamine veut jouer à la femme de ménage, qu'elle le fasse. A une condition :

-« Très bien… Mais je t'interdis l'accès à la petite chambre du haut.

La fillette acquiesce, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. Le sorcier se sent soudain submergé par une vague de dégoût devant tant de… bonne volonté… Il grimace. Il parierait son chaudron qu'une fois à Poudlard, cette maudite mioche sera répartie chez les Gryffondors. Mais Hermione ne voit rien. Hermione ne connaît pas encore Poudlard. Et c'est en chantonnant qu'elle s'en retourne chez elle

_"J'ai descendu dans mon jardin  
Pour y cueillir du romarin"_

La voix claire et fraîche s'éloigne peu à peu

_"Gentil coquelicot mesdames"_

Elle s'atténue

_"Gentil coquelicot nouveau.."_

et disparaît dans le vent et l'espace.

Et soudain Severus se sent plus vide que jamais


	4. Chapter 4: accoutumance

_Me revoici... Avec un tout petit chapitre de transition... Mais du nouveau arrivera dans le chapitre V (que j'aimerai mettre en ligne aujourd'hui)... En tous les cas, je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire malgré mes MAJ chaotiques. La préparation du capes et mon travail m'a pris pas mal de temps. Mais aujourd'hui je déprime, je songe à abandonner ce maudit concours pour lequel je n'ai vraiment pas assez travaillé, et au lieu d'aller en cours de grammaire et d'ancien français (je sais c'est pas bien) j'écris dans l'espoir de faire remonter mon moral... Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! Je plaisante bien sûr ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture et vous dit peut être à très bienntôt pour le chapitre suivant. LVEB_

CHAPITRE IV : ACCOUTUMANCE

Elle est revenue la petite… elle est revenue tous les jours des vacances. Elle a nettoyé, briqué, frotté, lavé et la maison brille comme un sou neuf. Et sans s'en rendre compte Severus a commencé à avoir envie de rentrer. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à attendre. Des fleurs sauvages, un dessin, des biscuits, de la limonade fraîche. Bien sûr il ne se l'est pas avoué. Et il a dit à l'ennuyeuse gamine, que ses fleurs fanaient trop vite, que ses dessins ne ressemblaient à rien, que ses biscuits étaient trop durs, que sa limonade avait le goût d'acide sulfurique. Elle écoutait tout cela presque religieusement. Mais elle recommençait le lendemain même. Avec d'autres fleurs. Avec des dessins aux lignes moins tremblées. Des gâteaux moelleux et du jus de pomme en place de limonade…

Il avait renoncé à la chasser de sa vie. Elle était plus tenace qu'une petite ânesse. Une de ces bourriques aux oreilles grises et douces dont ne se méfie pas assez mais qu'on ne peut détourner du chemin qu'elles ont choisi de prendre. Et avec une patiente obstination la gamine s'insinuait dans tous les pores de son existence.

Lorsqu'il revenait plus tôt, elle était là. Elle ne lui parlait pas et le laissait travailler. Pour cela il était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vocation à devenir le baby sitter des enfants du quartiers. Elle partait toujours quand elle avait terminée. Elle terminait de plus en plus tard. Et puis un jour elle n'est pas partie. Pas tout de suite. Elle a sortit un livre d'un grand sac, s'est assise sur le sol du salon et s'est mise à lire. Il l'aurait mise à la porte. Mais elle ne faisait pas de bruit. Et surtout il ne voulait pas s'admettre que sa silencieuse présence le réconfortait. Sa respiration tranquille, la façon dont elle tournait doucement les pages, le glissement du papier sous ses doigts... Elle était comme un animal domestique à la présence rassurante. Un petit chat frêle et paisible qui ronronnait sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

Et là, à cet instant précis, il se demande… il se demande si la vie aurait pu tourner différemment pour lui. Il jette un coup d'œil distrait au jus de pomme qu'il tient dans sa main. La gamine s'est finalement fixée sur cette essence particulière et le liquide ambré illumine le verre translucide. Son regard se pose involontairement sur la fillette accroupie sur le sol, un livre trop gros pour son âge sur les genoux. S'il n'avait pas trahi Lily, si les choses avaient pu suivre leur court… Où serait il désormais ? Il ferme les yeux. Peut-être dans cette maison. Peut-être même assis dans ce fauteuil. Et à l'étage au dessus il y aurait Lily. Lily qui chante et lui parle à travers les escaliers.

Elle viendrait à lui, flamboyante dans les lueurs du couchant. Elle s'arrêterait dans l'encadrure de la porte, souriante, pleine de vie. Il la regarderait, buvant sa beauté comme un homme assoiffé. Chaque courbe de son corps, de ses lèvres à sa poitrine, chaque nuance de ses yeux, sa taille comme un roseau souple. Ses bras rond et sa peau blanche. Ses jambes vives et ses tout petit pied. Le coquillage rose de ses oreille, et son rire, son rire qui sonne et étincelle en une poussière d'or. Elle viendrait à lui. Il l'enlacerait. Et par terre il y aurait un enfant qui joue. Un enfant qui serait leurs deux visages mêlés en un seul…

-« Je vais y aller maintenant Monsieur »

La gamine s'est levée, l'arrachant à son rêve éveillé. Et il ne sait pas s'il doit la haïr ou être heureux qu'elle soit avec lui. Il la regarde s'en aller et sans réfléchir il demande :

-« Reviens demain »

* * *

Hermione sait qu'elle est en train de gagner. Cet homme étrange la laisse s'approcher de plus en plus. Et lorsqu'il pense, son visage est moins douloureux qu'avant.

Lorsqu'il lui a demandé de revenir tout à l'heure elle a juste souri. Mais intérieurement elle a dansé de joie.

Et maintenant qu'elle est seule dans sa chambre, elle est heureuse. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi car il y a tant de raison de bonheur qui se pressent dans sa tête. Elle est juste consciente que cet homme en noir a ramené la lumière dans sa vie. Et elle se doit d'apporter la joie dans la sienne.

Bien sûr qu'elle reviendra demain. Comme elle est déjà venu tous les jours. Si elle ne venait quelque chose manquerait à son existence. Petit à petit elle s'habitue. A lui. A cette vieille maison. A tout ce qu'il ne dit pas et qu'elle pressent. Bien sûr elle ne le formule pas comme cela mais après tout elle n' a que sept ans. Elle ne peut pas encore savoir que ce qui a commencé pour elle, n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie.

* * *

Il s'accoutume à la voir partir. A la voir revenir. A la voir agir comme si elle était chez elle.

C'est alors qu'il lui dit

-« Je m'appelle Severus »

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est absurde comme phrase. Il n' a pas besoin de dire ça à un enfant.

-« Je peux vous appeler Sev' ? »

-« NON ! »

Sa réponse fuse brutale, violente comme la décharge d'une arme à feu. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait ainsi. Qu'une seule personne qui avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

Et ce n'est certainement pas cette mioche qui se croit tout permis.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillent et des larmes lui piquent les paupières. A-t-elle fait une erreur ? A-t-elle prononcé un mot interdit ?

-« Je suis désolée »

Il a les mâchoires serrées et ses yeux étincellent de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien.

-« Juste Severus »

Sa voix est un peu plus contrôlée. Elle comprend qu'il ya un mystère qui se cache dans l'homme en noir. Elle comprend qu'elle mettra longtemps avant de le percer à jour. Mais que le jour où elle le fera, quelque chose en lui sera sauvé. Elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle a tout le temps du monde.

* * *

Et la vie continue ainsi. Petit à petit. Hermione et Severus… Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Ni lui ni elles ne sont des grands causeurs. Lui parce qu'il préfère se taire et parce qu'une mioche n'est pas un interlocuteur valable. Il ne s'y connait pas en matières de gosses, ces petits animaux primitifs, turbulents et généralement bruyant (quoique sa mioche à lui soit surprenaient silencieuse). Et puis le silence l'apaise. Les mots finissent toujours par réveiller les vieilles blessures. Elle parce qu'elle aime faire plaisir et qu'elle sait qu'un mot de trop risque de détruire les ponts fragiles qu'elle a péniblement jeté entre elle et Severus. Il est un homme de secret et elle l'accepte. Et elle sait que le mystère s'accompagne de silence. Et puis elle aime lire dans cette maison vieillie qui sent désormais l'encaustique et le propre. Quelque chose d'impalpable est là. D'indéfinissable et de magique comme les minuscules particules de poussière que seul un rayon de soleil peut réveiller. Elle se sent chez elle dans cette atmosphère ouatée et paisible que trop de mots viendraient troubler.


	5. Chapter 5: une lettre de Poudlard

_Et oui... rien pendant des mois et tout d'un coup paf ! deux chapitre en une seule journée ! Bonne lecture à tous ! LVEB_

_Disclaimer: le jour où HP et son univers m'appartiendra, il neigera en août ! (je m'en vais regarder les prévisions météo plus souvent moi !)_

CHAPITRE V LA LETTRE

Les grandes chaleurs se passent, parfois troublées par ces inexplicables pluies que seul le climat britannique peut produire. Et ce matin quand Severus se réveille, l'air est encore humide d'une averse nocturne. C'est l'aube à peine. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Le sorcier se demande un instant ce qui lui a fait ouvrir les yeux. Un claquement insistant à sa fenêtre vient lui fournir une explication. C'est un hibou au plumage fauve qui frappe à la vitre. Un hibou de Poudlard. Severus se demande ce que le Vieux Fou lui veut encore. Car il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse lui écrire de l'école. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse lui écrire de toutes façons. Qui écrit à un ancien Mangemort ? Qui ? Si il était un honnête sorcier, Severus ne s'écrirait même pas à lui-même… Mais Dumbledore est un original.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, le sorcier, ouvre la fenêtre, s'empare de l'enveloppe et tâche de chasser le grand duc. Mais le volatile ne s'en laisse pas conter. Il volette à travers la pièce pour aller se percher sur le haut d'une armoire, ses grands yeux ambrés plein d'un imperturbable dédain. Severus songe à aller chercher un balais pour déloger l'encombrante bestiole. Il se ravise. Le Vieux Fou à dû donner des instructions pour que l'oiseau de malheur s'acharne ainsi. Il soupire, se résigne, décachète l'enveloppe, et la jette dans un coin de la pièce. Dumbledore l'agace profondément. A vrai dire il l'a toujours agacé.

Toujours…

Il l'agaçait quand autrefois il favorisait ces petites enflures de Black et de Potter sans parler du toutou mal léché de Lupin… Quand il a pris le beau rôle des chevaliers de la lumière avec ce foutu Ordre du Phénix. Severus ricane et se ravise…Après tout c'était son rôle, non ? Le vaillant directeur de Poudlard, ancien membre de Gryffondor… Le titulaire de l'ordre de merlin première classe, le Mage en chef du Wizengamot, le vainqueur de Grindelwald ! L'icône lumineuse et bonnasse d'un vieillard à barbe blanche, une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus. La version édulcorée et omnisciente du père Noël dans une image d'épinal parsemée de sucreries et de pétales de rose. Oui, Dumbledore l'agaçait profondément parce que lui et le saint de Poudlard avaient toujours été opposés comme les deux extrêmes de la palette d'un nuancier. Il y avait quelque chose comme de la jalousie qui mordillait le cœur de Severus… C'était facile d'être un parangon de vertu quand tout était de votre côté… Et cela valait aussi pour Potter et sa clique… Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron fut quand M. le Directeur décida de le prendre pitié. La colère, le dédain, Severus faisait très bien avec. Il avait l'habitude. Et c'était une réaction attendue de la part d'un homme dont la photo figurait sur une carte de chocogrenouilles. Il savait que Dumbledore le méprisait. Quand il était venu à deux genoux implorer que l'on protège Lily, il l'avait bien vu… mais il s'en moquait. L'essentiel était qu'elle soit sauve et le regard glacial du directeur était dans l'ordre du monde. Quand elle était morte, quand il avait échoué et que Dumbledore lui avait arraché la promesse de protéger le rejeton de Potter, il avait su qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier diplomatique du vieux sorcier. Et cela lui allait très bien. Les choses étaient comme il le fallait et après tout il ne faisait que passer d'un maître à un autre…

Et puis des aurors l'avaient capturé. Il était devenu prisonnier. On lui avait fait un procès et pendant quelques jour bienheureux, il avait espéré être libre de la culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur. On le trouverait coupable certainement. On le condamnerait au baiser du détraqueur. Et son âme aspirée se dissoudrait dans l'univers. Il n'aurait plus conscience de rien. Il oublierait qu'il était responsable de sa mort à elle. Lily… Dans le néant et l'inexistence il trouverait enfin le repos. Les premiers jours de son procès avaient été les plus sereins de toute sa vie.

Mais il avait fallut que le Vieux Fou s'en mêle et le ramène à sa douleur. Il avait fallu qu'il témoigne. Qu'il dise que Severus était passé dans leur camp aux prix de « grands risques personnels ». Le jeune homme avait ricané. Il avait vu qu'il ne serait plus jamais libre et que le grand directeur avait besoin d'un atout en prévision d'un avenir sombre. Il l'avait haï mais à nouveau il avait accepté.

Dumbledore l'avait sorti d'Azkaban et l'avait ramené ici, à Spinner's End. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Puis, au moment de partir, le vieil homme l'avait regardé. L'étincelle dans ses yeux était éteinte.

- « Faites attention à vous; mon garçon. Vous en avez besoin »

Et il avait refermé la porte. Glacé, Severus avait cependant eut le temps de voir la lueur de compassion qui était passé dans le regard du Directeur. Et il avait été furieux, enragé. De quel droit le vieux fou le prenait il en pitié ? De quel droit ! Il avait fait ses choix, libre et conscient. Et ce n'était pas ce gryffondor qui se prenait en toute condescendance pour le sauveur de l'humanité qui pouvait lui donner des leçons ! Quelle arrogance ! Qu'il le haïsse c'était suffisant. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'humilier par de la pitié mal placée. Et puis Lily était morte. Morte. Morte. Morte! Le vieux fou savait qu'il était responsable. Personne n'avait le droit de le prendre en pitié. Qu'on le laisse mourir et se haïr en paix à la fin ! Seul comme il l'avait toujours été et comme il avait le devoir de rester !

Les mains de Severus se crispent et le parchemin se froisse. Les souvenirs sont trop pénibles. Trop coûteux. Il baisse les yeux sur la lettre dans l'espoir de se calmer. Une large écriture ronde à l'encre verte s'étale paisiblement sur le velin.

_Mon cher severus,_

Le sorcier grince des dents. Cette lettre commence mal. Pleine de miel et de mots doucereux. Ecœurant…

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Comme je vous l'avais annoncé au début des vacances, le professeur Slughorn a décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée. Je ne sais ce qu'il cache, mais il m'évite et sa décision reste inébranlable quoique Minerva Mc Gonagall et moi-même ayons pu tenter pour le raisonner. Je me trouve ainsi dépourvu de professeur de potions. Or, vous le savez, les candidats compétents pour ce poste sont rares. Les Maîtres en ce domaine préfèrent travailler dans les firmes apothicariales ou se ranger à la quiétude d'une vie de chercheur au département Magique de Cambridge. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre pourquoi, la plupart sont réticents à l'idée d'enseigner les subtilités de leur art à quelques cinq cents innocents adolescents… Etrange, ne trouvez vous pas ? Pour ma part j'ai toujours été convaincu que quelques chaudrons qui explosent ajoutent un peu de piment à l'existence ! Mais après tout je ne suis qu'un humble professeur de métamorphose qui n'a pas mis les pieds dans une salle de classe depuis bien longtemps. Quoique les erreurs de transferts puissent à mon avis égaler le charme d'une potion manquée. Je me rappelle que je me suis un jour retrouvé avec les oreilles du lapin qu'un de mes élèves devait changer en coussin et… Mais passons… Si plaisants que soit les souvenirs, ma carrière n'est pas l'objet de cette lettre! Revenons à nos dragons… _

_J'étais donc fort ennuyé, par le départ d'Horace, lorsque je me suis mis à penser à vous… N'avez-vous pas été l'apprentis de Slughorn, mon garçon ? N'avez-vous pas publié quelques articles tout à fait remarquables dans Ars Alchemica ? Si ! Et je sais que tout au fond de vous se cache un certain sens pédagogique inné (si, si, tout au fond… Cherchez bien !) et le désir de faire progresser nos jeunes élèves, le futur de notre société. Je vous propose donc le poste de ce cher Horace sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Votre salaire sera pour commencer de 715 Gallions 18 mornilles 5 noises par mois. Il va sans dire que vous pourrez reprendre vos activité de chercheur. Tout article publié en votre nom sera un honneur pour l'école. Et bien sûr vous connaissez les ressources des jardins du professeurs Sprout, sans parler des serres et de la forêt interdite (J'ai même entendu dire qu'on pouvait y trouver du venin de manticore… Mais bien évidemment ce n'est qu'un on dit…). Par ailleurs, l'équipe pédagogique et moi-même seront ravis de retrouver l'un de nos brillants éléments. Votre contrat est joint, et Mercure, le hibou prendra votre réponse. Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra bien évidemment._

_Je vous remercie infiniment de votre attention._

_Bien à vous_

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie, titulaire de l'ordre de Merlin 1__ère__ classe, Mage en Chef du Wizengamot._

_PS1 « Non » ne constitue pas une réponse appropriée_

_PS2: ne vous inquiétez pas… le conseil d'administration a d'ors et déjà approuvé votre candidature… le ministère, n'a quant à lui aucun droit de se mêler de la manière dont je recrute mes enseignants_

_PS 3 Faites attention Mercure a son petit tempérament…_

Durant trente seconde, Severus demeura pétrifié… Le Vieux Fou avait passé la borne qui séparait la folie douce du grave délire… Il était bon pour Sainte Mangouste ! Qui avait l'idée de proposer un poste de responsabilité à un ex-mangemort ! Si les parents d'élèves ne le noyaient pas sous un torrents de beuglantes et de hibous déchaînés, il aurait de la chance… Et franchement qu'avait il à faire avec deux cents moutards aux hormones en ébullition, à l'intelligence limitée, et à l'acnée digne d'un plan d'Empestine au printemps ? Un sens pédagogique inné ? Dumbledore se fichait de lui, bien à l'abri derrière son bureau directorial… Bien Gryffondor de sa part… S'il avait pu, Severus se serait fait un plaisir de tordre le cou à ce vieux déglingué du cervelet. Qu'est-ce qui lui restait d'autre comme option… _« « Non » ne constitue pas une réponse approprié !». _Il lui en ficherait, lui, des réponses appropriées !

Il frappe du poing sur la table dans un accès d'énervement… Le sac à plume au dessus de l'armoire émet un hululement désapprobateur… Severus jette un regard noir à l'oiseau tout en se frottant le poing. Si les regards tuaient la bête serait déjà empaillée. Il doit garder son calme. Il doit réfléchir. Il doit ruser. Il relit la lettre. Deux options se présentent à lui. Accepter ou fuir… S'il fuit, il sait que Dumbledore ne le lâchera jamais. Le Vieux Fou à la persistance de la mélasse quand il s'agit de vous coller aux doigts… Il ne sera pas tranquille. Si ça se trouve il a peut-être même déjà ordonné à l'oiseau de le suivre s'il faisait mine de partir sans avoir répondu. On ne sait jamais ce qui passer par la tête du Directeur de Poudlard. Il décide de mettre sa théorie à l'épreuve. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Le parquet grince un peu… Et la bestiole volante déploie ses ailes et se pose sur son épaule. Severus grince des dents. C'est un signe… Le satané vieillard n'a pas l'intention de lui fiche la paix.

Quant à la seconde option…S'il accepte… S'il accepte il devra passer ses journées à tenter d'insuffler sous le crâne épais de cornichons de 16 ans les subtilité de l'art des potions. Il lui suffit de se rappeler ses propres camarades d'écoles pour avoir le frisson. S'il retombe un jour sur un Potter ou un Black… Il n'a pas envie de retourner là bas… Trop de souvenirs… De souvenirs de ces abrutis… de souvenirs d'elle… Sa gorge se serre. Il se rassoit. Il fixe le paysage maussade derrière sa fenêtre , son lit en désordre et sa table bancale recouverte de papiers. Il préférait rester ici… Même si les souvenirs n'y sont guère meilleurs. Sa mère, son pè… Non… Ne pas penser à ça… Le sorcier soupire et relit la lettre une troisième fois. A Hogwarts, il pourra reprendre ses recherches… il ne sera plus sous les ordres d'un abruti d'apothicaire qui n'y connait rien en potion… Et c'est vrai que les jardins de sprout sont une mine d'or. Il pourra même peut être se procurer quelques crins de licorne s'il marchande avec le demi-géant… Et du venin de manticore… Le Vieux Fou est un petit malin. Il sait comment présenter les choses. Son intérêt est peut être à Hogwarts. Son intérêt est sûrement à Hogwarts. Ses yeux se font calculateurs. Et le vieux fou continuera à le protéger… Il ne doit pas se laisser guider par ses émotions. Il n'a fait que cela récemment… Est il un slytherin ou un de ces foutus gryffondors au cœur en bandoulière ? Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse. Sa réponse est prête. Il ouvre son encrier.

Plus tard, quand le hibou de malheur sera parti avec sa lettre après lui avoir brutalement mordu le doigt en guise d'adieu, il se dira qu'il a pris la bonne décision… même si une bile amère lui brûle la bouche. Et si il rencontre là bas, des alter ego de Potter, il les matera… C'est lui qui aura le pouvoir cette fois, et il leur fera rentrer les insultes dans la gorge. Il les écrasera. Comme une vengeance. Oui c'est la bonne décision. Et quand il partira chez l'apothicaire avec une autre lettre dans sa poche, une lettre de démission cette fois, il arborera un rictus malveillant. Il donnera un coup de pied dans l'enveloppe qu'il a jeté tout à l'heure… Elle voltigera et ira atterrir dans le corridor… Quand il passera en coup de vent devant elle, elle s'envolera à nouveau et se posera dans la petite chambre d'enfant… Severus ne s'en apercevra pas. Il sera trop préoccupé… Car après toutes ces années ils paieront… « Ils », c'est Potter, Black, Vieux Fou et probablement l'univers entier.

A la fin de l'après midi, lorsqu'elle entrera dans la maison, Hermione ne trouvera personne. Elle attendra longtemps avant de partir. Elle reviendra souvent avant de comprendre que l'homme en noir ne reviendra pas. Alors toute triste, elle montera dans la chambre du haut, celle que l'homme en noir lui a interdit. Elle s'assiéra sur le lit et contemplera la photo qu'elle aime tant. Celle de la jolie fillette rousse. Un instant d'hésitation, et elle s'en empare… Après tout l'homme en noir ne vient jamais dans cette chambre… Et puis elle se sent un peu trahi… Sous la photo le papier peint est plus foncé, plus neuf… ce cadre déserté est comme une minuscule vengeance. Elle détourne la tête pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, quand son regard se pose sur un morceau de papier par terre. Il n'était pas là quand elle est venue la dernière fois. Curieuse, elle s'approche. C'est une enveloppe vide. Au nom de Severus Snape. Et derrière il y a cachet de cire rouge avec un blason étrange. Un lion, un serpent, un blaireau ,et un aigle y sont représentés. Et un mot bizarre se distingue nettement:

_Hogwarts_

Elle fourre l'enveloppe dans sa poche avec la photo. Et sur le chemin du retour sa mains sera crispé sur ces deux souvenirs de la vieille maison, comme s'il s'agissait de précieux talismans.


	6. Chapter 6: une lettre pour Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous ! je sais mon taux d'activité est anormal... mais j'en profite avec plaisir et j'espère que vous aussi. Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire. C'est dur de balancer entre les exigences stylistiques du "bien écrit" et la naiveté et la maladresse du discours d'un enfant de sept ans (à savoir notre chère petite Hermione). Et encore j'ai de la chance, puisque l'enfant en question est censée être particulièrement mûre pour son âge !Bref, ce sont les joies du discours indirect libre: que voulez vous n'est pas Flaubert qui veut ! Pour ceux qui trouveraient que ça fait beaucoup de lettres, je leur demande leur indulgence, un peu de patience et encore quelques lettres dans les chapitres à venir. Non, ce n'est pas un roman épistolaire ! ;)..._

_Et pour ceux qui se demandent où est passé Severus... et bien attendez le prochain chapitre ! _

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos gentilles reviews, spécifiquement ceux qui laissent des commentaires non signés auquel je ne peut répondre personnellement !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_LVEB_

_Disclaimer: Au cas où vous auriez été exilés sur la planète mars ces dix dernières années, je vous apprend que Harry potter et ses personnages sont à JKR... pas à moi (hélas...)_

_PS: les fautes d'orthograhes de certains passages sont celles d'Hermione... pas les miennes ;) !_

CHAPITRE VI: UNE LETTRE POUR POUDLARD

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione s'est jetée sur son lit. Avec ses chaussures. Si maman la voyait, elle la gronderait. Mais la petite fille a bien d'autres choses à penser. Elle sort la photo et l'enveloppe de sa poche. Pendant un instant elle contemple la fillette rousse…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ?»

Mais bien évidemment la photo ne répond pas. Hermione se rassoit. Le couvre lit blanc est tout froissé autour d'elle. Pas grave. Elle remettra ça en place plus tard. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à sa table de nuit que surmontent des cadres hétéroclites. Dans l'un, argenté et délicatement orné de petites fleurs gravées, papa et maman sourient en se tenant la main . Dans l'autre, Bonne Maman tricote inlassablement le même pull rose. Un pull qui se trouve à présent dans le placard d'Hermione. Un troisième cadre fait d'un bois très sombre et très doux accueille les quatre pattes du Chat Imaginaire.

Le Chat Imaginaire, c'est le chat qu'Hermione a toujours rêvé d'avoir mais que maman ne veut pas à la maison. Car un chat ça laisse des poils partout et ça fait ses griffes sur le canapé ! Alors le Chat Imaginaire n'existe pas vraiment. C'est juste un substitut une image découpée soigneusement dans un magazine. Un gros matou roux qui prend le soleil sur un balcon au milieu de géraniums blancs. Maman approuve totalement ce chat là. Autrefois quand elle était en colère, Hermione fermait les yeux et pensait très fort que le Chat sortait du cadre et venait renverser le vase préféré de maman. Elle a arrêté quand, un jour, à sa grande surprise, le vase a vraiment explosé. Ce fut la première les Choses se manifestèrent. Depuis, le Chat est devenu son confident.

A côté du Chat Imaginaire, dans un cadre rose bonbon avec des papillons de plastique jaune, sa classe de l'année dernière sourit sagement au photographe. Au centre Sœur Mc Donald fronce les sourcils tandis que Mary Musgrove exhibe un rictus hypocrite. Quelle pimbêche c'était celle-là ! Hermione esquisse une grimace dégoutée. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle aurait du mettre ça à la poubelle. Brusquement, elle retire la photo et la déchire en mille morceaux. Un petit sourire content s'exhale de sa poitrine. Maintenant, elle dispose d'un espace libre; elle y mettra la petite fille rousse. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Deux yeux verts très brillants la contemplent désormais depuis sa table de nuit.

Satisfaite, Hermione se rallonge, face à sa nouvelle amie. Une Amie Imaginaire pour tenir compagnie au Chat Imaginaire. Comme c'est approprié… Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait de vrais amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ou comme si elle en avait jamais eu… Et Severus est parti maintenant. Sans rien dire. Et sans qu'elle ai eu le temps de s'en faire un ami. Elle s'est à nouveau trompée. Peut-être que tout simplement elle n'est pas assez bonne pour avoir des amis ? Elle est juste la première de classe sur qui on copie les devoirs. De laquelle on ricane si elle proteste. La fille bizarre avec les Choses et son appareil dentaire. Personne n'a encore d'appareil dentaire à son âge ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ses yeux la picotent. Pour ne pas pleurer, elle baisse les yeux vers l'enveloppe qu'elle tient encore dans sa main. Elle est en colère. Tout ça c'est de sa faute à lui ! Il n'avait qu'a pas partir !

- « Alors c'est Snape son nom de famille ? » elle fait la moue. « Ce n'est pas un très joli nom ! »

Dans son cadre, le Chat Imaginaire baille comme si cette conversation ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Bien sûr il ne baille pas dans la réalité. Ca se passe dans la tête d'Hermione. Car Hermione à juste sept ans. Mais pourquoi ce qui se passe dans sa tête ne serait pas aussi réel que ce qui s'y passe à l'extérieur ?

- « De toutes façons… ça lui va bien… Il n'est pas beau… et vraiment pas très gentil… »

Le visage de la petite fille rousse prend un air réprobateur.

- « Il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il partait ! », proteste Hermione, indignée, « Pourtant je croyais qu'il avait fini par bien m'aimer ! »

-« Comment pouvais tu en être sûre ? », demande le Chat, intrigué.

- « Il ne grondait plus quand je venais, il buvait mon jus de pomme, et il me laissait même lire chez lui ! » assène-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire comme si son dernier argument était indiscutable. Mais, en réalité, elle n'est pas très sûre d'elle.

- « Ca ne veut rien dire… », répond le Chat, « Tu ne le gênais pas, c'est tout ! »

L'espoir vacille.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Severus… » Hermione est soudain décontenancée. « Mais il n'a pas voulu que je l'appelle Sev'… »

Ca ça veut peut être dire quelque chose: il ne voulait rien avoir de commun avec elle, c'est pour ça qu'il a refusé le diminutif. Elle se serait gigantesquement trompée alors ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il dit la vérité. Il l'aurait mise définitivement à la porte si il ne voulait pas d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Chat lève une moustache intéressée tandis que la petite fille de la photo quitte sa balançoire… Hermione prend ça comme une raison d'espérer

- « Vous croyez que cela veut dire quelque chose ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » répond le Chat « Peut -être que oui, peut-être que non… Mais tu devrais lui écrire… » Et il se met à nettoyer soigneusement son pelage fauve.

Hermione reste perplexe… Ecrire ?

- « Je n'ai pas son adresse… »

Mais le Chat lui tourne le dos et tente d'atteindre sa patte arrière.

Hermione soupire. Maman doit avoir raison. Même imaginaire les chats sont vraiment impossibles ! Elle tourne les yeux vers l'autre cadre et fronce les sourcils . La fillette du terrain de jeu lui faisait de grands signes comme si elle voulait lui désigner quelque chose.

« L'enveloppe ? » demande Hermione. Et la rouquine hoche la tête.

_Severus Snape_

_Spinner's End_

_Manchester_

En quoi cela peut-il bien l'aider. D'accord il y a un nom de famille mais… Elle lève les yeux… La petite fille est remontée sur sa balançoire et continue de se balancer l'air de rien.

Hermione regarde dans l'enveloppe. Vide. Elle la retourne. Il n'y a que ce cachet de cire comme sur les lettres d'autrefois. Avec ce nom bizarre… Poudlard. Elle ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit… C'est là qu'elle range sa correspondance… enfin… c'est là qu'elle range les lettres de sa grand-mère puisqu'il n'y a que Bonne-Maman pour lui écrire. Elle aime que Bonne-Maman lui écrive. Cela la fait se sentir importante, comme une grande personne! D'ailleurs, Bonne-Maman prend toujours le soin d'écrire « Miss Hermione Granger » sur l'adresse, comme si sa petite fille était une vrai Lady. Et puis ses timbres sont toujours amusants… avec des chats, des fleurs, des personnages de bande dessinée. … Même, un jour il y avait eu un timbre qui sentait bon le chocolat. Hermione avait trouvé ça magique… Alors elle conserve soigneusement les enveloppes. La première sur la pile a un timbre en forme de cœur. C'est très joli trouve Hermione. Mais elle s'arrache à sa contemplation et retourne l'enveloppe. Au dos est inscrit

_Expéditeur : Jane Granger_

_9 Gate Edge_

_M601NW Barton _

Hermione fronce les sourcils. « Expéditeur »… C'est donc ça qu'on met au dos des enveloppes…. Hmmm… Alors logiquement le mot « Poudlard » est soit le nom, soit le lieu de résidence de « l'expéditeur » … La dernière solution parait quand même la plus vraisemblable… « Poudlard » ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à nom de personne, n'est-ce pas… « Mr Poudlard a le bonheur de vous annoncer la naissance de son fils Mr Poudlard Junior. » Vraiment ça ne sonne pas bien. Hermione sait que si elle avait eu le malheur d'avoir à la fois le le mot « pou » et le mot « lard » dans son nom de famille, elle aurait supplié ses parents de filer à la mairie pour le changer. Un nom pareil à l'école et votre vie devient un enfer! Ca doit être un nom de lieu, elle en est presque sûre. Et si elle a raison, il existe quelqu'un là bas qui connait l'homme en noir. Si elle lui écrit et lui envoie en même temps une lettre pour Severus, il pourra la lui transmettre .

C'est un plan un peu tarabiscoté mais c' est le seul dont elle dispose. Et Hermione a horreur de se sentir vaincue. Il faut toujours qu'elle trouve une solution à ses problèmes… Et puis elle peut s'aider un peu des Choses…Si au moment de poster la lettre elle se concentre suffisamment pour que celle-ci trouve son destinataire, cela pourrait marcher, non ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait auparavant était bien plus étrange…

Elle s'installe donc à son bureau et commence à rédiger. Son papier à lettre est magnifique. Il y a des chats dessus et il sent bon. C'est bonne maman qui lui a offert et bonne-maman a toujours bon goût pour ces choses là. Elle espère que Severus l'aimera. Elle met deux timbres parce qu'elle ne sait pas si Poudlard est très loin ou pas… Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé, l'adresse est un peu étrange

_Celui ou celle qui connait Mr Severus Snape_

_Poudlard_

Elle est de moins en moins sûre cela parvienne un jour à quelqu'un. Mais elle doit essayer. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Elle ira poster sa missive demain.

* * *

Au cours de sa longue existence de sorcier, Albus Dumbledore avait reçu beaucoup de courrier. Des lettres de menace remplie d'Empestine, des lettres empoisonnées imprégnées de venin de manticore, des Beuglantes qui faisaient trembler les murs de Poudlard… Des lettres étranges aussi… Avec des demandes d'autographes, des photos dénudées, ou accompagnées de fioles d'Amortentia. Il y avait des lettres anonymes, des lettres de parents mécontents, des lettres du ministère, des lettres de chercheurs, des lettres d'admirateurs... Mais vraiment de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais, jamais reçu une lettre aussi bizarre. Il y avait d'abord les circonstances de son arrivées. Elle était passée en premier lieu par le département des Artifacts Moldus Ensorcelés. C'était Mr Weasley lui-même qui la lui avait transmis, avec ce commentaire enthousiaste et, venant de lui , incroyablement laconique: « Très, très beau travail ! ». Il parait que la lettre avait attaqué plusieurs trieurs qui voulaient la ranger dans le compartiment des missives à l'adresse incomplète. Elle aurait même giflé le directeur du bureau de poste, venu à la rescousse, et qui tentait de l'attraper à l'aide de son manteau. La lettre avait ensuite essayé de s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais Arthur Weasley et ses collègues étaient arrivé à temps. En voyant ce qui était marqué sur l'enveloppe, Arthur avait simplement vérifié l'absence de maléficse et lui avait envoyé un hibou transportant la dite lettre qui continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable… Le hibou était arrivé, complètement épuisé, les yeux hagards et avait nécessité en urgence les bons soins du professeur Brulopot pour se remettre. Une fois dans les mains du directeur la lettre s'était enfin calmée et ressemblait à un courrier tout à fait ordinaire. Enfin presque…

Car la deuxième chose étrange de cette lettre était l'adresse

_Celui ou celle qui connait Mr Severus Snape_

_Poudlard_

Prudemment Dumbledore renifla la missive bleue pâle. Cela sentait… La pêche ??? Perplexe, il décacheta l'enveloppe pour y trouver une lettre parsemée de petits chats noirs et une autre enveloppe au nom de Severus… Il fronça la sourcils. Voilà qui promettait en effet d'être très intéressant

_Cher Monsieur ou chère madame,_

_Je vous écris car vous connaissez Mr Severus Snape, je crois . C'est un Monsieur grand, toujours habillée en noir. Il a les cheveux noirs aussi (et très long pour un monsieur). Et les yeux noirs. Il sourie jamais (ou alors en cachette… parce que je crois que je l'ai vu quand il pense que je regarde pas) et on dirait qu'il a mangé trop de citrons dans sa vie. Il a l'air méchent mais en fait il ne l'est pas car il dit toujours la vérité même si elle plai pas. Et moi, il m' a aidé vraiment beaucoup et je lui ai nettoyé sa maison. Maintenant il est parti sans me dire et je suis triste car je croyai qu'il étai un peu mon ami (ne le dite pas, il serait pas content, je crois). Et je voudrai bien le retrouver et lui écrire car je crois qu'il est tout seul et même s'il est pas d'accord avec moi, il est pas content et triste à l'intérieur. Je voudrais bien l'aider parce qu'il m'a aidé lui. Si vous le connaissez, donnez lui ma lettre. Si vous ne le connaissez pas renvoyez la moi._

_Je suis Hermione Granger et j'habite au 3 Chapel street à Manchester._

_Je vous remercie beaucoup_

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger_

_Poste scriptom: il a un drôle de nom l'endroit où vous habitez._

Derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, deux yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller avec la force d'un feu d'artifice. Cette lettre étrange, d'une expéditrice non moins curieuse donnait des raisons d'espérer au vieux directeur. Severus avait en effet mangé beaucoup trop de citrons dans toute sa jeune existence…Mais quelque chose, il en était persuadé était sur le point de changer.

Et puis… Il voulait définitivement voir la tête de son maître des potions, confronté au papier à lettre orné de chatons odorants…


End file.
